


【桐亚】言传身教

by miyanagaterutan



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanagaterutan/pseuds/miyanagaterutan
Summary: 剧场版，桐亚推倒圣母抱亲亲if线。车，OOC，有neta 16.5的内容。如果OK，请继续阅读。
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【桐亚】言传身教

和以前的接吻没有什么分别，明日奈在双唇相触前会习惯性地阖上双眼，亲吻结束时，长睫轻颤，榛色的眼眸沾上一点雾汽，露出只属于我的，温柔又惹人怜爱的笑意。

“可以哦。”

明日奈的唇形饱满，经过刚刚的唇齿相依，淡粉色的唇瓣染上樱红，像偷吃了草莓的好孩子。我的心跳突然错了一拍。

在赛鲁姆布鲁克的那一夜，风掀起薄薄的纱帘，似乎可以听见月光亲吻安静的湖面。  
如雷的心跳咚咚作响，偶有从窗帘间漏进来的夜风，却完全无法降低房间的温度。  
即使失去了SAO时期的记忆，以相似的姿态紧紧相贴时，明日奈仍然毫不吝啬地向我展示着她的爱意。  
会不会有一天，不仅是SAO，就连ALO，连现实世界中的记忆会被抹去。不可避免地承担着这样的忧虑，却仍能毫不犹豫地说出“最喜欢你了”的明日奈，到底有多害怕呢？

“我一定会把你的记忆夺回来的，所以，请相信我。”  
虽然心里还没有任何把握，我还是坚定地向明日奈作出承诺，然后看着她无声微微翘起的嘴角，握住她瘦削的肩膀再度向那湿润的唇瓣贴去。  
“唔……”  
失去了两年堵上性命的生死厮杀的记忆，明日奈好像变得胆小了些，我叩开齿门吸住她香软的舌尖，细细探索着她细嫩的口腔，激烈的吻让她失了分寸，唇舌交换间，晶莹的唾液从唇边溢出，濡湿了面颊。  
两年前的那个夜晚，我们像两条涸辙之鱼，在战场上与敌人拼死争斗的紧张感和恐惧，蔓延到床第间就是本能和狂乱。  
“记得吗？在赛鲁姆布鲁克。”我稍稍离开一些距离，欣赏着面色潮红的明日奈，“我就是这样吻你。”  
湿润的眼睛眨了眨，像云层中遇冷凝结的水蒸汽，豆大的泪珠从榛子色眼眸里溢出来，重重地砸在我的心上。  
“桐人……对不起……我想不起来……呜……什么都……啊……”  
许是不想让我看见流泪不止的样子，明日奈用手胡乱地擦着泪水，小巧的鼻尖也变得通红。  
我轻柔但不容拒绝地将她的手移开，轻轻吻掉新涌出来的眼泪，再轻吻一下明日奈微肿的唇瓣。  
“不是你的错，明日奈，是我没有保护好你。”怜惜地拨开明日奈被泪水沾湿的额发，我抱紧轻颤的娇躯，“我会慢慢说给你听，慢慢帮你想起来，不仅要夺回旧的记忆，我们还会创造新的记忆。”  
看到明日奈强颜欢笑佯装无事，却在小木屋里趁无人失声痛哭的时候，比被奥伯龙砍伤的痛楚更甚千万倍。  
“所以，不用那么坚强也可以。”  
明日奈用手环住我稍嫌单薄的背脊，将最后的眼泪蹭到我的胸口，深吸了一口气。  
“好。”

紧紧地相拥了片刻，情绪终于平复下来的明日奈，像是要我履行方才许下的承诺似的，轻轻问道：“那……在那个叫‘赛鲁姆布鲁克’的地方……是我们第一次接吻吗？”  
“呃？！不是。我被克拉帝尔以麻痹毒暗算，千钧一发之际亚丝娜救了我……”  
“那桐人是为了报恩才……”  
为什么这样胡思乱想的明日奈苦恼的样子，看上去格外地可爱呢？  
“怎么看被我抢走初吻的副团长大人都是吃亏的一方吧。”我坏笑着抵住明日奈的额头，“虽然在赛鲁姆布鲁克不是第一次接吻，但是是第一次……”  
明日奈不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。  
“第一次……什么？”  
我没有回答，只是将明日奈抱紧一些。明日奈皱着眉头苦想了片刻，粉白的面庞一下子变得通红。  
“是……是……”

“还是明日奈主动的……唔……唔唔唔……”像是被按下了羞耻开关，明日奈翻身把我压住，用力捂住了我的嘴巴。  
“我……我才不会做……那样的……”也不知道在和谁争辩，明日奈的声音越来越小，“……真…真的吗……我……我对桐人霸王硬上弓了？”  
“不是！”  
垂落的栗子色长发搔得我的脸颊有点痒，我观察着明日奈羞愤？似乎又带着点惭愧的面部表情变化，就知道她不知道跳脱到了哪里去。  
“明日奈，今晚我想和你在一起。”我抬手轻抚明日奈的面颊，这次是好好地看着她的眼睛，说出了这句话。

“呜……啊……”  
微微睁大了眼睛，面色潮红地盯着我的明日奈小姐实在是可爱到无可复加，我想着再这样欺负下去会不会又惹哭明日奈，刚想说些什么来转换一下气氛——  
“我……我不是已经说了‘可以哦’了吗……”

啪——  
我脑袋里的保险丝就这样毫无准备地熔断了。

在我大脑当机的几秒钟里，明日奈俯下身子，用柔软的唇堵住了我要说的话。湿滑的舌尖试探性地扫过我的嘴唇，软绵绵地舔舐和吮吻。有意识地模仿着我刚刚的动作的明日奈似乎有些紧张，我以极近距离看着她发颤的睫毛，收紧环在纤腰上的手，沿着明日奈的曲线缓缓移动，张嘴缠住她作乱的香舌，热烈地回应她。

丢失了实战经验的明日奈当然不是我的对手，不多时便已经四肢发软，被我重新压倒。  
“桐人……狡…哈…狡猾……！不是说让……让我来……哈……主动吗……”  
双手也被我温柔地箍住，基本丧失娇躯控制权的明日奈气喘吁吁地瞪着我。  
“不要着急，明日奈。我会让你全都想起来。”

刚刚的一番热吻已经让明日奈昏头转向，浅蓝色的针织外套滑落到手肘露出半截白嫩藕臂，手腕被我制住，吊带裙的带结松松垮垮地搭在肩上。

我咬松明日奈右肩上的带结，旋即吻上她白皙的侧颈。多少次的翻云覆雨，明日奈的全身我都了如指掌。我沿着明日奈流畅的肩颈曲线虔诚地吮吻，舔舐，毫不意外地听见明日奈越来越急促的呼吸和隐隐的娇呓。

“好……好痒……嗯……桐人……”  
悄悄松开对她手腕的桎梏，我拉下衬裙左肩的带结，将松垮的布料拉扯到明日奈的腰际。

“呜……不、不行……”也许是胸口的凉意让意乱情迷的明日奈暂时清醒了一些，纤细的手臂急急地遮住胸前春光，“太……太羞耻了……这样的……”

记忆像潮水一般向我涌来，我轻轻舔舐着明日奈的纤细手臂的无法完全遮挡的白嫩乳肉，歪头看着她。

“我想看，明日奈的胸部哦。”

“咿——桐、桐人原来是个急色鬼……哈啊！”明日奈端起了大小姐的架子，可惜面红耳赤的大小姐的教育还没有说出口，就因我在腰间轻轻地一挠不了了之。

趁明日奈略微弓起了身子，我的手探向她的后背。即使现在我移开了明日奈的手臂，也瞧不见多少美色。与那晚有细微差别的是，现实世界中并没有SAO系统里便捷的内衣解除指令。

可是……这个东西到底要怎么解啊！

我的手指勾住了细细的白色肩带，可是贸然拉扯的话，势必会弄疼明日奈吧。明日奈似乎也明白了我在烦恼着什么，吃吃地笑着，上臂略微移开又夹紧，困住了我不知所措的手。

“做个条件交换吧，桐人。”明日奈轻咬了下嘴唇，目光对上我的又飘开。  
“主动权给我……我高兴了，就给你看。”  
“我要一半。”  
“诶？”  
“一——半——”怕她听不清，我对着她的耳廓低声重复了一遍，松开手臂躺到她身边，整以暇地看着莫名其妙倔强起来的恋人。  
明日奈撑起身子，跪坐在我身边定定盯住我，面色犹疑不定。  
我也是第一次在现实中仔细地观察明日奈的身姿。我在SAO中初次见到明日奈的面容，就有一种“这样完美的人真的不是数据虚构的吗”的错觉。  
而现在，我有一种“这样完美的人是真的存在的吗”的错觉。  
裸露在外的肌肤白润如玉，柔顺的栗色长发散在肩背和胸口，红唇微肿，双目含星。也许是我的目光太过灼热，明日奈也察觉自己身上除了内衣别无它物，又羞又恼地朝我——不对，是床头柜上放着的遥控器扑了过来。

当柔软白嫩的双乳挤上我的面颊时，室内了陷入一片黑暗。  
甩开手上的遥控器，明日奈支起了身子。虽然眼睛还不能完全适应突如其来的黑暗，我可以感受到脸上明日奈温热的吐息，下一秒，柔软的嘴唇便印上了我的脖颈。

老实说，也许是因为明日奈过分惊人的美丽，我面对明日奈的自制力基本为负。尤其是在死亡游戏中只剩彼此成为慰藉的时候，总是我无法克制汹涌的爱意，将明日奈拉进情欲的漩涡。

只要看到她的面庞为我染上嫣红就已经令我心潮澎湃，只要能和她水乳交融就已经心满意足。  
而这位艾因格朗特的顶级偶像，超级认真的无敌剑士，我的爱人，正模仿着我爱她的动作，认真地取悦我。  
仅仅是这个事实就已经让我足够紧绷——早在唇舌相缠的那刻，我的欲望就像被她轻易打开的潘多拉魔盒——伏坐在我身上的明日奈，不可能感觉不到……  
像猫爪轻挠般的吮吻使我头脑发热，但没有人比我更清楚现在应该做什么事。  
我的右手，沿着明日奈光滑的大腿上移，隔着薄薄的布料，轻轻地按捏着“那个地方”。  
“咿！！哈……不……不行……”猛地颤抖一下，明日奈一下软倒在我的身上。“桐人……那里……那里不行……”  
“没办法呀……明日奈。如果上面没办法解开的话，那我只能找别的地方着手了呀。”  
“而且，明日奈已经很湿了呢。”沿着底裤的边界轻柔地勾画着明日奈的轮廓，有液滴顺着手指滑到手心，已经积成一个小小的水窝。  
“比SAO里湿的更厉害哦……”另一只手箍住明日奈的细腰，将两人的身躯紧贴在一起。  
遮光窗帘虽然很厚实，但室内也不是完全无法视物。早已适应黑暗的我看着明日奈眼里潋滟的水光，和被汗水润湿的面颊。  
“唔——！”  
我咬住嘴唇克制住将要溢出的呻吟，明日奈竟然用手隔着布料摩挲着我的欲望，甚至不甘示弱地盯住我。  
“桐人……也很硬。”

身体技能正常的成年男性这时候还能保持理智吗？  
理智说“Yes”，但欲望说“No”。  
我毫不犹豫地抱紧亚丝娜翻滚了一圈，重新将她压在身下。  
“是啊，都是明日奈的功劳。”  
趁明日奈还没反应过来，夺回主动权的我扯下皮带扔到一边，再迅速将明日奈的底裤勾住一口气拽到了膝下。  
“呜……等……桐人……”  
“你看，我脱一件，你脱一件，很公平。”  
不等明日奈继续说下去，我堵住明日奈颤抖的芳唇，同时手指朝着湿润的甬道挤了进去。

“呜啊！”  
抓住时机分开双唇，不出意外地听到了明日奈一直压抑的娇吟。  
“桐人……呜……这样我会……嗯……变得好奇怪……哈……呜……”  
我的手指逆着褶皱的推力稳步前进，时不时用指关节磨蹭着甬道里触感不同的地方，每个据点明日奈的反应和发出的声音都有细微的差异，若她知道两年前我甚至用舌头造访过那个地方，怕是会尖叫出声吧。  
当然，舌头也不会闲着。我沿着高耸的乳丘一路舔吻，用空闲的左手将碍事的贴身衣服推高。室内昏暗看不清形状，但我含住一粒微凸的乳珠时，明日奈发出甜美的尖叫，靡靡的水声和着我吸吮发出的啧声，抽去明日奈所剩不多的力气。

没有用和两年前一模一样的步骤，是因为明日奈实在敏感得过分了，甚至让我怀疑SAO的痛觉降低技能是否也一样应用在了性爱的感觉机能上。我紧贴着明日奈的小腹早就已经被明日奈的蜜汁打湿，明日奈甚至没力气再发出尖叫声，像一只猫咪一样嘤咛着，颤抖着。

“呜……不行了……桐人……我已经……要……哈……哈啊！！”随着我朝一个地方不断地施加软绵绵的刺激和手指的根数，明日奈剧烈地颤抖起来，发出高昂的悲鸣。

随着明日奈身体的起伏，甬道中流出大量的蜜液，我不再犹豫，抽出手指，将早已胀大到疼痛的欲望堵在了甬道口。

“明日奈……可以吗？”  
“哈……哈……可以……呜啊……啊啊啊啊！”  
我沉下腰，借着蜜液的润滑一口气闯进了亚丝娜的身体里。  
最初，褶皱的力量是向外推挤的，但当闯过某个界限，密密麻麻的吸力让我呼吸一滞，我扶起明日奈瘫软的双腿，让欲望挺进明日奈最深的地方。

“呜……桐人……啊……呜……”  
全部插入的瞬间明日奈又是一阵剧烈的痉挛，甬道紧紧地绞住我的欲望，呻吟同时从我和明日奈的口中溢出来，强烈的快感几乎要把我淹没。

“哈……明日奈……会疼吗？”  
“没……没关系……比起痛…哈啊……桐人的……好热……好像要融化了……”明日奈泪眼迷蒙地望住我，虽然已经字不成句，还是认真地回答着我的问题。  
我用手指探向交合处，指尖沾上的液体，带着一丝淡淡的血腥味。  
“抱歉……明日奈，害你流血了。”  
“这……这种话……就……就不要……说出来啦……”  
高潮后全身无力的明日奈喘着气，手臂还是软软地攀住了我的背。  
“嗯，那我开始了。”  
“什……呜！”  
我将明日奈的双腿抬高，将性器抽出到只余头部，再一口气冲刺。  
“桐人……桐人……不要……慢……慢一点……啊……嗯…啊啊啊啊！！”  
咕啾。咕啾。  
伴着高速的抽插，有液体源源不断地从我们的交合处溢出来，发出粘稠的水声，比肉体碰撞的声音色情度翻了好几倍。明日奈的深处温暖又湿润，每当我抽离的时候，便成为温柔的陷阱，将我紧紧咬住。

“是吗……既然明日奈让我不要慢一点，那我更要快一点了。”  
强烈的快感使尾椎骨都发麻，我贴着明日奈被汗湿的面颊，发出的声音低哑到我都不相信是我自己。  
“明明……明日奈也很想要的不是吗？不然……为什么咬我咬得哪么紧呢？”  
“哈……哈啊……不是……太……桐人……太快了……我已经……呜……呜呜呜……”  
完全被情欲支配的明日奈像风雨里飘摇的小舟，只能发出破碎的呜咽。  
失去记忆……亦或是失去了很大的信心还是影响到了明日奈的身体，近来她的体力明显不济，整个人都很没精神。  
换作是我也许会崩溃吧。毕竟，我曾经是个除了游戏一无所有的废宅，失去那段记忆，失去亚丝娜给我的救赎，我还会是如今的我吗？  
明日奈还背负着许多人的期望，时刻都在为自己是否不够优秀而战战兢兢。  
即使是现在，亲密无间的结合在一起，明日奈或许也无法找回熟悉的安全感。  
“桐人……不行……我已经……不行了……慢一点……求求你……”  
明日奈的声音有些喊哑了，我猛地回过神来，这还是明日奈记忆中的第一次啊。  
默默坚定了决心，放慢速度深深浅浅地磨蹭着明日奈，我放下她已经完全瘫软无力的腿，却意外在床上摸到了一个方形的东西。

是刚刚被明日奈随手抛开的遥控器。

啪——  
室内突然恢复了明亮，我撑起身子笼在明日奈上方，避免她直视到灯光。  
身下的人儿已经瘫软成一汪春水，被我推高的内衣在刚刚的一番折腾下已经松开，虚虚搭在乳峰上，竟有种犹抱琵琶半遮面的美感。  
是了，即使汗湿的鬓发有几缕还脸颊边，全身不复方才的莹白，是染上情欲的嫣红色，更是因为这副令人爱怜的模样猝不及防地暴露在我面前，面颊红得犹如一朵盛开的木槿花，眸子里凝起蜜色的水光。  
“呜……呜呜……桐人欺负人……”眼神完全不敢移向交合处，也不想看我，无敌坚强的闪光大人就这样抽泣起来，“呜……明明说好……让我主动……就知道……欺负我……也不肯……慢一点……还要开灯……呜……”  
“我已经分你一半了。我现在还没能停下来，都是多亏了明日奈的努力。”  
“桐人……！”  
眼看着温顺的猫儿真的要发怒了，我不敢再开玩笑，保持着贴合的状态抱起明日奈，让明日奈坐在了我的身上。  
姿势的变换不可避免地带来了新的摩擦和深入，明日奈的眼眸迷离了一瞬，口中再次溢出动人的呻吟。  
“那，明日奈自己来。”  
明明已经酸软到直不起腰的明日奈，勉强攀着我的肩膀，狠狠地咬了我一口。  
除了喘息已经没有多余的力气再抱怨，明日奈努力摆动着腰肢，虽然动作幅度有限，但我也已经要接近极限了。  
性器已经胀大到发痛的地步，已经数度高潮的明日奈的里面稍一受刺激就会不断收缩，每一次收缩都带来强大的射精感，时时刻刻能让我缴械投降。  
明日奈和我都还是学生，虽然我会对明日奈负责，但也没有现在就给结衣添个弟弟妹妹的打算。至少要等明日奈完成学业……  
“呜……怎么样……桐人也……也可以……”明日奈好不容易攒起了力气，跪着撑起了身体，然后用力坐了下去。  
“呜咕！”  
重力加速度的加成让我的性器顶入了更深的地方，明日奈哪里经得住这样的刺激，甬道抽搐着用力一咬——  
“哈……明日奈……你真是个妖精……”用尽全身力气才暂时压抑住射精的冲动，我翻身将明日奈推到床上，性器抽离的一瞬，白色的浊液尽数撒上明日奈的腰腹和胸口。  
全身脱力的我抱紧明日奈的身体，待两人的喘息都慢慢平静，明日奈才缓缓回拥住了我。

“等你长大了——”突然意识到我才是年龄小的那一方，我慌忙改口，“等……等结婚之后……”  
好像也有哪里不对。  
明日奈虽然全身虚软，还是露出与记忆中完全重合的、令人怜爱的温柔的笑容。  
“好。”


End file.
